


早餐

by AlexanF



Category: wjsn - Fandom, 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanF/pseuds/AlexanF





	早餐

*短，调味品。

————————————

周末的早晨可以任性地在窄小出租屋

睡到自然醒。

——周五的夜晚欢快而疲劳，金炫廷不知道是被初上的阳光还是屋里偶尔的动静叫醒，她一丝不挂地坐起来，眼睛还有点睁不开，费力地翻过身，揪过来床头一件卫衣套上。

金炫廷打了个哈欠，往墙边挪了挪，墙有些凉，靠住发呆之前她戴上帽子，朦朦胧胧地看有个已经穿好衣服的人在晃动。

秋昭贞好像在沏咖啡。

果然不久她听见一缕开水冲进杯子的声音，紧接着整个屋里飘满了新鲜热乎的咖啡味

很好闻，买了自己喜欢的，好样的，好乖。

...

坐在床上的人显然是还没有醒，直愣愣地看着穿戴整齐的人还在忙活，她就这样看着秋昭贞，也懒得动，对方好像察觉她醒了，但也没有什么叫她来帮忙的意思。

但当看她到秋昭贞在给烤出来的饼干抹果酱，皱了皱眉头。

“我要吃面包。”她嘟囔着。

“有面包，在烤箱里，等一下。”

秋昭贞搬起来咖啡豆的盒子抖了抖，一缕头发掉下来在眼前晃动。

金炫廷继续看着她把热咖啡兑在一杯冰块里，给把面包切开分了两个盘子，热的咖啡很快融化了冰块，只剩一两块还飘在杯子里。

盘子里面包有一份已经规规矩矩抹上了草莓酱，另一份却放在那里迟迟没有动。

停止工作的人正踮着脚，打开小橱柜的往里看，一边用手拨拉着瓶瓶罐罐，一边嘴里嘟嘟囔囔。

“磨磨蹭蹭的，在干什么？”金炫廷皱起眉头。

秋昭贞想起来什么似的回头看了她一眼，和戴着卫衣帽子里的还带着困意的惺忪眼睛对视了一下，突然关上橱柜向床那边走过去。

金炫廷觉得自己是不是说错了话，她往后躲，但没来得及，秋昭贞钳住她的腿跪在床边，把她的卫衣往上推，她尖叫一声，漂亮白皙的腰线裸露出来，

“现在要做吗....慢一点....我......”

金炫廷被突如其来的举动弄慌了，她伸开手揪住腿间人的衬衣想扯，但发现是刚熨好的，又把无处安放手挪到秋昭贞头发上。

对方可是没有一点慢慢来的意思，舌头用力扫过她的花核，又伸进黏腻的入口里抬动。

呻吟声立刻从她嘴里发出，她还是摇晃着身体想要逃，对方用手指轻轻按住她大腿，示意她不要动，

很快屋里就开始有节奏地回荡着黏答答的水渍声。

在困倦中夹杂着过于强烈的刺激让金炫廷眼泪挤出来，她扭着腰，手紧紧地抓住床单，她就这样被弄得快到了，她哀求她慢一点。

秋昭贞被她扭来扭去的身体弄得有些烦躁，抓着金炫廷的腿往上又推了推，手指几乎抠进白皙柔韧的大腿根，

金炫廷的腰被折起来，始作俑者用肩膀顶着她膝盖窝力度有点儿过分了，但好在她身体还是有够柔软，就是两张脸贴得这么近让她有点觉得害羞。

“我.....昭贞，快停下...不行...”

金炫廷突然抓紧床单急促地呼吸着，腿心迎合上秋昭贞舌头，抱着她腿的秋昭贞堵了一小会儿才把舌头从入口里拔出来，从里面涌出的液体顺着拔出来的舌头被她带进嘴里。

秋昭贞站起来用手擦擦嘴唇，好了似的回到桌子边，把切好的面包和几块饼干拿起来，嚼地喀嚓喀嚓响。

对方的一通操作实在是太顺溜了，被莫名其妙折腾了一阵的金炫廷抱起被子裹住自己光裸的下半身，余韵未退，小腹上的肌肉甚至还在抽动，白皙的腿上挂着红红手指印。

“干什么，”金炫廷抬起眉毛有些怨恨的看着已经溜到桌子旁边的人，

秋昭贞端起给金炫廷涂好的面包放在她床头，

“咸料没有了，从姐姐那里借一点。”

“....强盗吗？”

金炫廷撇下一句摇摇头，抱着腰上的被子挪到床头够起面包，本来昨天就累，这样一弄她更饿了。

“草莓酱是不是有点甜，”兜着帽子的人嘟嘟囔囔的唠叨，“下次换个牌子...”

“姐姐一会儿还做不做？”

金炫廷愣了一下，回头就看到秋昭贞嘴里鼓囊囊地嚼着面包就撕开一包消毒毛巾擦过指尖饶有兴致地盯着她看。

她不说话了，咽了口唾沫迅速爬到床头够起来自己盘子里的第二块。

但还是没来得及下嘴，就感觉背后就有股热乎乎的气流从耳朵后面凑过来。

“别吃了，”

对方几乎是毫不留情地扯开了被子，金炫廷尖叫一声被揽住拖出来，因为刚刚发生的事情，略微冰凉的手指毫无阻碍地滑进了金炫廷的身体里，随着按压她呜咽着重新瘫倒在床上。

秋昭贞恶质地转了转手指，从已经软在她怀里的金炫廷手里接过剩下的半片面包放到床头的盘子上。

“今天不上班，总吃面包不健康，留点肚子一会儿我们出去吃点别的，姐姐觉得呢？”

看怀里的人头埋在胳膊里没反应，秋昭贞把头凑过去又转了转手指，

这人为什么喜欢在做爱的时候问问题？？

金炫廷赶紧支起脖子点点头，秋昭贞看到她眼睛里闪着小猫一样的湿漉漉的光，没忍住笑了一下，

“哦莫，姐姐放松一点。”

她往上推了推金炫廷的卫衣，抱着她的腰从臀尖亲吻到她白净的后背，

金炫廷感觉到身下空荡荡的堆着被子，逐渐敏感的上半身和下半身间温差慢慢变得令人不满，

“昭贞，不然坐着...”

秋昭贞抽出手指，揽住下面人的肩膀把人慢慢捞起来，被搂着坐在她腿上的人后腰挺直，她往后退坐到墙上，隔着衣服亲吻怀里人胸前的凸起，衣服逐渐洇湿成点状的深色，

然而亲到一半秋昭贞突然停下皱着眉头，

“..怎么穿的我的ehwww”

金炫廷赶紧抬起手掐住秋昭贞的下巴，把舌头伸进她嘴里。

草莓果酱的味道从唇齿间漾开。

“专心点，”

感到听话的人在她嘴里慢慢肆虐开的吻，金炫廷手插进秋昭贞的头发捧起她的脸，从自己后背上拿下搂在她身后的手伸进衣服，放到该放的地方。

让这个周末的早晨过得像样些吧。

.

两个人花了点时间才全部收拾好，实在是懒得给头发造型的金炫廷拿出来一个帽子戴上，出门之前想了想又转回去，结果对着床头的空盘子愣了一下，

“呀，早晨那块面包呢？”

站在门口的秋昭贞拍拍肚子。


End file.
